Maybe You Like It
by jamtomyjelly
Summary: One night of bad decisions and liquor causes Ally to be blackmailed by the school's bad boy. What does he want? He wants more than a night's worth of sex.
1. Bad Idea

She didn't know how she got herself into this kind of a situation.

For all her life she'd been the purest, most innocent goody-two-shoes the world had even known.

She was punctual, she always did her homework, she volunteered on weekends, she tutored those who needed help with their studies, she—could not find any of her clothes anywhere.

Taking one last look at the sleeping blond whose face is covered partially with the blanket they shared, she hurriedly threw a thick long coat over herself and ran over to the window.

She struggled with the lock on the window for a good two minutes when the window finally pushed open. Ally let out the breath she'd been holding and attempted to maneuver herself out through the window.

"Where are you going?"

Profanities raced through her mind. He was awake. She could not believe that he was awake.

She turned around to look at him, his hair was messy, eyes sleepy and his expression was confused and maybe even disappointed as he lay in bed.

Throwing her head back in exasperation, she walked back over to him. "I'm going home."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Because this was never supposed to happen!" She yelled, accidentally losing her temper.

He looked hurt for a millisecond and then he replaced it with a smug look. "Aren't you glad it happened though? I mean, nerdy old Ally got to sleep with _Austin Moon_." It was true. He was the school's biggest player and number 1 heartbreaker. She was just plain Ally Dawson. That didn't mean she would let him think that way though.

Ally scoffed and turned towards the window again. "It was one night of bad decisions and liquor. It won't happen ever again."

Just when her first leg is out the window, he spoke. "I wonder how the school is going to react when they find out the innocent Ally is not a virgin anymore."

She paled and turned her head back to look at him. His eyes did not look like they were joking around. She gulped. "Please tell me you're not gonna say anything to anyone."

Austin shrugged and leaned forward on the bed. "You're pretty much at my mercy."

She could not believe how horrible this boy was. Was he seriously blackmailing her? He already has a parade of skanks to bang at his mercy and he still wanted to make her suffer? She couldn't believe that she had willingly (with the help of some drinks) gotten into bed with an asshole like him. She walked back over to him for the second time that night.

"What do you want me to do?"

He smirked and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"First, you have to come back here. And take off that coat."

Holding back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she carefully removed the coat that covered her. His eyes scanned over her body and she could see the lust in them.

She slowly got next to him on the bed and tried to cover herself up with the blanket. He pulled the blankets away from her immediately and his hand settled on her bare thigh.

"That's a good girl." He whispered.

His hand travelled higher and higher up. Ally choked back a sob when she felt his fingers trace the outline of her clit.

"Now we don't want anybody finding out about what you did, isn't that right?" He said into her ear before biting it harshly. When she whimpered in fright, he attempted to calm her by licking on her earlobe that now bore his bite marks.

She let out a strangled noise when the tip of his finger enters her.

"What? Do you like that?" She shook her head, tears spilling out now. "I think you better learn to love it if you don't want your parents finding out what you did." With that, his finger enters her completely.

Shutting her eyes tighter, she tried her hardest to remain silent while his fingers slipped in and out of her. But the fourth time, right before his middle finger pulls out completely, he curls his finger upwards inside of her, which caused a muffled moan to leave her mouth.

That got him smiling. "I could get used to that noise."

At the speed of lightning, he had flipped them over so that she was underneath of him. She writhed a bit, breathing heavily. "What are you planning on doing with me?" She asked in fright.

Austin laughed before smirking again. "It's not what I'm planning on doing with you, it's what you're gonna do for me." He looked her up and down again. "You better get used to this position."

* * *

**Review if you want more!**


	2. The Blackmail

**Ally's POV:**

All I could feel was this repetitive throb in my head, reminding me all the reasons of why this was wrong.

First, this was practically rape. He was forcing me to do things that I didn't want to do. Second, I didn't know what he had planned, just how long was he planning to keep me? But thirdly, why would he even want to keep me? He could have all the girls in the entire school, he didn't need an extra partner to celebrate his daily ritual with.

Those thoughts however, were promptly pushed out of my mind when the tip of his length entered me. I let out a breathy moan, unable to stop myself. He smirked a little, seeming to like my reaction and he did it again carefully. I full on moaned this time and this egged him on enough to thrust inside me completely.

My hands found their way to his back, my mind was spinning out of control. I was not supposed to be doing this. All I could feel was him roughly pulling in and out of me. All I could hear was him grunting and groaning. All I could see was a look of pure ecstasy and concentration on his face.

He leaned down to kiss down my face, leaving hot opened mouth ones near my jaw and neck. I was panting and breathing through my mouth. This gave him the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

I almost choked on instinct, but his tongue persistently rubbed against mine. He moaned again. I could feel his tongue darting around every corner, every nook of my mouth as it pinned down my tongue. He licked my defeated tongue again a few times before going back to kissing my neck and collar bone.

Just when I was about to accept my fate and go limp the rest of the night, his speed increased. His cock was just pounding into me. His lips previously moving about were now just sucking on my skin as if it were a lolly.

I breathed out a shaky breath. As much as I hated this, I couldn't stop that feeling in some part of the back of my brain that I liked having him this close to me. There was still something alluring about Austin Moon, no matter how sick or twisted, or what a bastard he could be.

I let out my loudest moan yet, that's when I felt him cum. I could literally feel the hot liquid explode inside me, making me impure, marking me his. He hovered over me for another minute or two, just panting and looking down at me with these questionable eyes.

"You didn't cum." He noticed disappointed. "Yeah." I said, not really understanding why it mattered. It was all just a game to him anyways.

But then he yanked the blanket off of my lower regions, I gasped. He bent his head down between my legs and began rubbing his face against my thighs. I squirmed, feeling my own unmistakable wetness. Then Austin did the unthinkable. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and slowly moved it up my folds.

I was not in control of the noises coming out of my mouth. His experienced tongue was licking and flicking, sucking and nipping. He came closer and latched one of my folds into his mouth and nibbled on it until I was sweating and groaning like he was doing earlier.

Then his tongue found my hole though my folds. I could practically hear him smile before he poked his tongue into that hole. The wetness was definitely seeping out now. I could feel him slurp some up as he continued to fuck me with his tongue.

As a finishing touch, he lightly bit on the most sensitive part of my pussy and I lost it. With a light scream and lots of shaking I was gone. His tongue was lapping up every last drip. After my breathing calmed down, I dared look down at him, who was still rested between my legs.

"We're going for another round." Was all he said.

..

..

..

School was its own hell. Austin was a part of the popular crowd and I had my best friend Trish. Ever since that night when I got myself wasted and had sex with him by mistake (and what a big mistake that was) we haven't talked since.

Sometimes I would see him looking at me when his friends don't notice, and other times I would sneak glances at him. I assumed it to be a mutual understanding.

He had wanted some fun that night and I was the only one there able to give it to him. So he used me for his pleasure again and again and again. Three rounds of sex, four if you count the drunk sex. My debt was repaid, and from what I could tell, he hadn't told anyone about it.

Not that he'd ever be caught dead doing it with someone like me.

"I'm going to go to science early, Mrs. Turner would kill me if I'm late one more time." Trish said as she walked away. "Okay." I said without looking up as I put books in my locker.

Suddenly I smelt the familiar scent of cologne. I was too afraid to turn around but I already knew who it was. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you today at my house afterschool." And then he was gone.

My knees begun shaking violently again.

* * *

**Review if you want more! I write more if I get more reviews **


	3. Bargaining

**Wow guys! Thanks for the great response last chapter. I made this one longer just for you guys!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

This was not happening. I thought for sure this nightmare was over. There was no way that I was currently standing outside the gates that led to Austin's huge house. I had to double check to see that I was even at the right house since it was so big.

Just the thought that in less than 20 minutes, he would have total control over me once again sent chills down my spine. Not the good kind. The kinds I first got when he mentioned this wager.

But why now? Why again? We haven't spoken about that day in almost a week. Did he fail to score a date at lunch and decided he still wanted some fun? Or did he something other than sex planned on his mind…

I was still lost in thought when I realized the gates were opening. Someone must have pressed the remote to let me in. If I'm lucky his parents are home and won't let me have any alone time with him.

Now that I thought about it, he probably just wants me to help him do his science project since I'm such a nerd and he has no times to do homework with his many girlfriends.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked across the lawn and onto his front porch. Just his porch was about the size of my room. Tears pricked at my eyes as I raised my hand to ring the doorbell. I suddenly felt terrified all over again.

There's no guarantee that he won't hurt me. For all I know, he could need a stress doll to beat around. I was having trouble collecting my breathing when the door swung open and I was met with the blond who was more than a foot taller than I was.

I looked up at him slowly, a single tear almost escaping my eye. He looked at me quizzically but moved aside. I shrank in size both from his powerful position over me and from how big his living room was. I looked to the TV, the arm chair and the sofas. My heart plummeted.

"Where are your parents?" They were nowhere in sight. I feel like this is the first real conversation I've had with him. Ever. Which is really weird since his tongue has explored more of my body than I have.

"Not here." He looked off into the distance when he said that. And I knew that no one could save me from him now. Especially after he made certain to lock his double front doors.

I looked down, still hoping that he needs some sort of academic help, but that seemed rather unlikely.

"Let's go upstairs to my room," He said. He started leading the way and I followed him slowly in much smaller steps.

We reached his room and he pushed the door open for us to enter. I saw that his blue was room, but just before I could take in how big it was, he pinned me against the wall.

My frantic breathing was silenced by his mouth moving over mine. All I could think in my head was "not again!" But I let him do as he desired, only letting out a little whimper as I felt that slimy tongue of his manage to squeeze into my mouth again.

He let out a breath like he'd been waiting for this and continued this one sided game of tonsil hockey, this time going as far as sucking on my tongue. His wet, warm lips caused me to moan. I wasn't proud, but making out with him didn't feel unpleasant as much as it made me feel used.

His hands have started squeezing other places now too. His left hand was hovering over my blouse, while his right hand was digging at my hip.

I snuck an eye open to see both his eyes closed as he continued working in my mouth. I'm not going to pretend that wasn't hot.

His left hand was completely on my boob now. He traced it firmly, just rubbing it over. The other hand, I realized went under my shirt to touch my skin. I whimpered a little, but he wouldn't have any of that as he kissed me harsher, gripped me harder,

His eyes opened just a little as he broke the kiss. As he pulled away strands of our saliva were still connecting out mouths. He licked his lips.

He attacked my neck next. I was just praying that he wouldn't leave me with a dozen hickeys like he did last time. They were not fun to hide. I stopped praying when I felt him bite down on my neck, finding my pulse instantly and applying small licks to it. My throat was getting very wet and sloppy with his spit, my eyes were starting to close until—until I felt that hand that was roaming underneath my shirt to slide down in my pants.

My eyes were as wide as ever now and I could hear Austin chuckle, his lips never leaving my neck. His hand started rubbing circles over my underwear. I threw my head back, biting back a cry. I felt helpless and I felt a strange kind of loyalty to him that I couldn't explain. Maybe it was because I've slept with him so many times now.

He pressed down on me through my underwear until a groan came out of me. His left hand had also snuck under my shirt and was now under my bra, cupping as much as me that he could. I had no time to react to this because then, he slipped his fingers into my panties to swirl around my clit.

I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from screaming. He backed me further against the wall to whisper in my ear.

"Shhhh… you'll get used to this feeling." He then licked my ear again, reminding me of the first time we did it after his blackmail.

Both his hands freely explored me, groping every inch that he could, while I had my eyes shut tight and lips sealed to the best of my abilities. He would moan and groan in my ear every once in awhile and it made me feel so dirty.

Here I was, letting some guy I don't believe I've spoken more than a few words to, and his hands are all over my goodies. The worst part was that I knew I was wet and I could feel his fingers knead through my wetness to get to my pussy.

He wriggled his hand out of my panty before making direct eye contact with me to lick my juices straight off his fingers. After sucking on the fingers one by one, he inserts them back inside my underwear.

His left hand toyed with my erect nipple as he rubs and squishes it to his pleasure. Once his fingers are moving about in my underwear again, they seem more persistent, they swirl rougher.

Austin connected our lips again, not wasting time to find my tongue. This time, he willed my tongue out of my mouth to come play with his. I was forced to comply. The hand on my breast slipped out from my shirt to land behind my head, to help him bring my face closer. I had no idea what I was doing now. My tongue was dancing with Austin's. saliva was everywhere and I was only kind of aware that his fingers were pumping in and out of me again.

I was definitely aware after I came.

His fingers came to a halt and he pulled his tongue away from mine and wiped his mouth. He looked straight at me. I'm pretty sure I was shaking by now and that he was going to take me to his bed and pound into me senselessly until I could no longer go to school the next day.

Instead he looked me up and down and said "You're done for the day."I took a small step forward. "Really?"

He nodded, touching a strand of my hair and licking his lips. I instantly felt scared again. "From now on, everyday, you will meet me at my house for an hour afterschool."

I could feel myself pale. "Everyday?"

"Unless you want me to tell everyone all that we've done." He started again. "and we've done a lot."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming if you want more!**


	4. If Only You Knew

**Thank you to the people who reviewed telling me not to change the story for others. Guys, if you want a story with nice Austin I can't do that for you. I have the entire story planned, and although he won't be bad forever, this is just how this story is going to go. You don't have to read if you don't like.**

* * *

I was a 16 year old girl. The only previous medicines I've took had been Advil for cramps and headaches, and maybe some Tylenol for when I was sick. And now you ask? Now I was on birth control. That's right. Me, Ally Dawson, the most innocent girl in Marino high was on birth control. And that was all one person's fault.

That person was Austin Moon.

I gulped and knocked three times on the double doors that led to Austin's house. My second time here. I wasn't as nervous as I was the first time. I mean. I already know what I have to do, but I still don't like it.

The door opened in less than a minute. Austin opened it, looking down at me expectantly. This time, I stepped in without him leading me in.

"To my room?" HE asked. I nodded soundlessly.

We walked up the stairs that led to his room and I took a deep breath again as the door opened. He looked over at me as I took in his blue room with music posters everywhere. Weird. We like the same bands.

Maybe if we weren't so caught up in the socials ladders or…you know, forced sex, we might have been able to be friends.

What am I even thinking about? This was mean, ruthless, loud, Austin. We could never be friends. But despite my protests, I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. "You like My Chemical Romance too?"

He looked to the poster that hung in his room. "Yeah, my favorite song is Teenagers." I gasped. "That's my favorite song too!" He gave me a curious look before looking back to his poster. "That's kind of neat."

I shifted uncomfortably. This somehow felt very awkward. I mean, usually his tongue is already down my throat by this point. He seemed to sense the awkward too, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him and crushing my lips to his.

From then on it was just a mess of tangled arms and hair. I started to notice certain things he does when he kisses me. He really likes to suck the corner of my lower lip into his mouth and chew softly on it. He even lets out a little moan when he does it.

His tongue glided over my lips and entered my mouth, once again bringing the taste of his thick saliva back to my taste buds. I panted a little when our tongues touched again for the first time since yesterday.

I wondered if he was just going to touch me again this time. Instead, he pushed me down on to his huge king sized bed and then crawled on top me to reconnect our mouths.

His greedy mouth devoured mine and his hands reached for my blouse, already undoing the ribbon. I exhaled into him when I realized he'd yanked my top off and exposed my skin to cold air. He trailed his lips down to beneath my breasts and nuzzled his head against my skin, tasting every part of me.

His tongue swirled extra carefully and hungrily over my belly button as I shivered. Then, without his mouth even leaving my stomach, his hands unzipped my jeans and pulled them down a little.

Following the newly uncovered skin, he moves down to kiss and suck at my thighs, pulling the jeans down even further. Then, he expertly licks me over my underwear and control slips quickly from me. I gasped in delight. I felt him smile against me, soon both my jeans and underwear are on the floor and his fingers are slipping themselves inside my slit again.

I groaned a little bit and he picked up the pace, sliding out then in, his fingers coated with my wetness. Every few times or so, he'd lick the juices off his fingers before continuing to finger me.

He leaned over and kissed me again. I could feel his hardness pressed up against me and I figured it was be unbearable for him to just be touching.

I was right, as he started taking off his clothes and tossing them carelessly wherever he pleased. I was expecting at least another round of foreplay before we do anything serious again, but instead, I felt him roughly ram inside me. Deep.

I let out a noise similar to a scream at how quickly he filled me. He was grunting hard as he pulled out of me slowly, then he slammed into me fast again. This repeated itself until I was withering under his control. I looked down to see his cock going inside me again, my juices glistening off of it.

This time, he wriggled it in slower and bent down to let out a loud groan in my ear. I couldn't help myself as I also let out a moan at the pleasure. "Oh, _Austin_."

Immediately after the words had left my mouth. I knew that I just made it a lot worse for myself. I felt him stiffen at the use of his name, then look down at me with a questionable look. The weirdest thing happened then, he smiled. He actually looked happy and even proud.

A blush was about to spread over my face when he quickly picked up his pace again and the words were pounded out of me. This time both our moans and whimpers had hung in the air.

And perhaps because the sex had been extra rough that day, or because I had been silly enough to think Austin could be my friend, I ended up doing something really stupid.

I fell asleep in Austin Moon's bed. Right after we had sex. Stupid. Thing. To. Do.

I was once again reminded of how different Austin and I were in my sleep. He was the king of popular using little old me for extra sex. Probably so he could practice to be even better in bed with cheerleaders or something.

When I woke up I was in my own bed. I groggily walked downstairs to my dad making dinner. He turned around and smiled. "Oh hey sweetie! That Austin kid dropped you off at home after he said you fell asleep on his couch tutoring him! I think it's great that your helping out others! And he seems like a good kid, very polite."

Oh dad. If only you knew.


End file.
